Talk:Jane Darling/@comment-50.5.228.180-20180528122301
Here’s the thing the Peter Pan 2 movie “ NOT “ as bad as other direct to dvd sequels, it’s not good it’s not great it’s no lion king 2 or return of Jafar, but I’ll be honest I did like some things ok let me explain, Peter Pan 2 what it did do whell, it did really dame whell, what didn’t do whell it did not do whell, um one of the things they did whell was I felt that they really did capture the intensity of Captain Hook while in the first movie yeah he was a bit of a badass by the fact he shot the guy while he’s singing, the fact that he tried to blow up Peter Pan, the fact that he was a pirate and the slapsticks was you know more or less silly but in Peter Pan 2 I felt that they went to the extremes with Captain Hook in the second movie the scenes wear he was intimidating were REALLY dame good just look at his expressions just in this fight alone it shows that he’s willing to kill someone, he’s going to gut someone it really does just. When he comes off as intimidating he’s really dame intimidating but like I said they went into the extremes but when he goes into the slapsticks it’s really distracting and really silly like for example there’s a scene wear the ship is going down and Peter said “ a Good Captain always goes down with his ship “ and he starts whining like a brat by saying “ But I don’t want to be a good captain “ and it was really annoying so and another thing just the extremes in Peter Pan 2 like I did like the idea of Jane growing up to fast having to recapture childhood in Neverland especially consider the context of world war 2 you know I’m a History guy but just the fact that She’s growing up during the wartime! Of course she’s going to grow up quickly, of course she’s going to leave childhood behind during this time of war and so I thought that was brilliant but then all of the other stuff like with the whole them trying to accept her was just weird like the lost boys say “ but she’s a gir! We don’t want to play with girls “ was kinda stupid was kinda stupid a lot of them know the whole I don’t know parts I did not like at all but other parts they did whell the part they did really whell was Jane’s story were she’s growing up in this horrific tuff time not sure if her father’s going to come back home from the war and then having to refined the magic of childhood and the moment where Captain Hook is intimidating are really good, so I just wanted to bring that up by saying that the film is not terrible it’s a good movie